Duncan & Lindsay's Big Romantic Night
by gman5846
Summary: Duncan & Lindsay are gonna have a big night together. What will they do? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.


**December 14th 2019 8:00 PM:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Duncan was seen watching some TV, he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red bow-tie, & Courtney was out in New York to see 'The Christmas Spectacular.' He asked her if he can invited Lindsay over, & she said sure. Lindsay also asked Tyler & he said yes as well. He's currently waiting for her to show up to have a great night.)

Duncan was changing many channels & turns off the TV & says "Man.. There's nothing to watch! I hope Lindsay gets here soon. I know my wedding with Courtney is in a few weeks. I still love her along side Lindsay."

(Then he heard the doorbell)

"I'll get it!" Duncan yelled

(Then he opened the door, & it was Lindsay dressed in a red A-line V-neck satin long sleeveless prom dress, Duncan was stunned about she was wearing, she also had some roses with her)

"Hey handsome." Lindsay purred

"Hey beautiful." Duncan replied

"Did you ask Courtney?"

"Of course I did! And she said sure."

"I asked Tyler & he said yes as well." Lindsay replied

"I get it. Wanna stay here tonight?"

(Lindsay nodded her head)

"I'm glad you've asked."

(Then Duncan grabbed Lindsay's hand, Lindsay gave him the roses & put them on the kitchen counter, then they've sat in the living room couch holding hands together)

"I can't believe that your wedding is this month!" Lindsay chirped

"I know Linds. Time grows by that fast." Duncan replied

Lindsay giggles & says "I know Duncan. We just love spending time together alone."

"I agree Lindsay."

(Long pause)

"What do you want to do first?" Lindsay asked

"Do you wanna sing a song to me?" Duncan asked

Lindsay giggles & whispers "Yes."

(Then Lindsay clears her throat, & began to sing a song about Duncan, he was impressed by her singing)

* * *

**After she finished singing:**

"Wow.. You did a great job." Duncan purred

"Thanks." Lindsay whispered as she kissed him on the cheek for 20 seconds then she've pulled away & went back to hold hands together

(Long pause)

"What do you want to do next?" Lindsay asked

"Staring contest?" Duncan asked

"Sure!" Lindsay replied

(Then they've began to stare at each other while they were holding their hands together for 30 seconds, they were both good at this game, until Lindsay blinked & giggled)

"Darn. You're really good at this game!" Lindsay said

"I know Linds. I know." Duncan chuckled

"By the way, what now?"

(Duncan was thinking of something, until..)

"Truth or dare?" Duncan asked

(Lindsay nodded her head then they've both stood up together)

"What's the first dare Duncan?" Lindsay asked

"I dare you to walk around me for a minute."

Lindsay smiles at this & says "Ok."

(Then Lindsay began to walk around him smiling & he smiled back at her which made her blush until she stopped)

* * *

**5 dares later...**

"Which final dare do you want to do now?" Duncan asked

"I dare you to tickle me." Lindsay replied

"Ok.." Duncan said then he began to tickle her comfortably & she started giggling & laughing)

* * *

**2 minutes later..**

(Duncan was still tickling Lindsay, she was on the floor laughing really hard until Duncan stopped & catched her breath)

Lindsay starts panting & says "Good game. Hopefully we'll play another one soon."

"I agree." Duncan replied as he got Lindsay up & they embraced each other "Are you ok Linds?" He asked

Lindsay giggles & whispers "Yes."

(Then they've kissed passionately on the lips for 2 minutes, after they've finished kissing, Lindsay tilts her head on Duncan's chest, snuggles in it & closes her eyes.)

"You know. I just love when I hang out with you Linds." Duncan said

Lindsay giggles & whispers "I agree with you Duncan. This night is going great so far." She purred

(Then Lindsay gets her head up & looks at Duncan while they were embracing each other, they blushed & giggled a bit)

"I love you Duncan." Lindsay purred

"I love you too Linds. I still love Courtney though. And I can't wait for the wedding on Christmas Eve."

"I agree with you Duncan."

(Long pause)

"So.. What now?" Duncan asked

"Wanna slow dance with me?" Lindsay asked

"Sure." Duncan replied

(Then Lindsay put on 'I Wanna Know What Love Is' on her phone, then they've started to slow dance together while they were embracing each other)

"This night is going great Duncan." Lindsay said

"I agree." Duncan replied

(Then he spun Lindsay around while they were slow dancing & puts her back around him, & Duncan grabs her waist)

"This is like the 2nd time that I'm slow dancing with you." Lindsay whispered

"I know Lindsay, I know." Duncan replied

(Then Duncan puts her back to face him while they were slow dancing each other)

* * *

**3 minutes later..**

(The song was over, they've finished slow dancing & embraced each other & blushed a bit.)

"What do you want to do now?" Lindsay asked

"You'll see." Duncan replied

"Ok.." Lindsay said awkwardly

"Just sit in the couch & you'll wait. Ok?" Duncan asked

(Lindsay nodded her head as Duncan takes her to the couch & she lays back just a bit to wait, until she realized that the lights were turned off)

"Duncan? Where are you?" Lindsay asked

Duncan crawls close to Lindsay in the couch & says "Wanna make-out?"

"I'd love to Duncan!" Lindsay replied

(Then they've started to make-out passionately in the couch)

* * *

**2 hours later..**

(They've both finished making out, they were both panting for air, they've still had their outfits on, Lindsay was snuggling on Duncan's chest while Duncan was wrapping his arms all over her.)

"Wow.. That was awesome.." Lindsay said

"I agree. Wanna sleep in the couch again tonight?" Duncan asked

(Lindsay nodded her head)

"Goodnight Lindsay." Duncan whispered

"Goodnight Duncan." Lindsay whispered back

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips & went to sleep together on the couch for the rest of the night)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
